Choices
by JaJaC
Summary: sookie has to choose between werewolf and vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Eric's POV

"Sookie run and never look back I will take care of this you have my word."

That was all I could say before Bill came at me, he was not himself and it was my job to protect her. She is the only person that I truly loved since I became a vampire and I would not let anyone harm her. Sookie saved me too may time to count and now it was my turn to do the same.

"Please don't kill him Eric, I loved him and he doesn't deserve to die." With that she was gone and I hope running to get to safety.

I couldn't kill Bill if it meant hurting Sookie but seeing him like this was something I didn't believe was possible. He was now covered in blood and talking about fulfilling Lilith's prophecy. He wants to end mainstreaming vampires and wants to walk in the sun. As he approached me he told me how Sookie would be captured and used for her blood.

"Bill you don't mean any of this and I promise you, you will never touch Sookie again. I will end you if that's what it takes."

He then came face to face with me and spoke low but with no fear. "Mark my words Sookie will be mine again and you cannot kill me I am a God. With the help of Lilith we will rise and take over this world and the next. So if I were you I would run and let everyone know that we are coming." Then Bill disappeared and I was left alone.

I ran to the roof of the authority building and noticed it was empty except for the remaining dead vampire goo. So I then ran back to Bon Temp and found Pam and Tara at Fangtasia. I filled them in on everything that played out and said I had to go find Sookie. Tara told me that she went to stay at Jason's house because she didn't feel safe anymore. With that I was off in search of Sookie.

When I reached Jason's stairs I could hear the conversation in the house and Sookie was sobbing thinking that I died and it was all her fault. I knocked on the door and within seconds it was opened from the inside and a crying Sookie leapt into my arms. She kissed and hugged me and told me how she was so glad I was alive. Jason then invited me inside and I told them everything that happened and how Sookie needed to stay in at night. They told me that Sookie would stay at Jason's and they would setup traps and silver mist so no vampire could hurt her.

"I don't think that is a good idea we don't know what Bill is capable of and if he can enter your house. He died a true death and came back as a God. I think that we should go back to your house Sookie were I could stay with you and protect you. I will put the house back in your name and we can still set up traps. I'm older then Bill so I should still be stronger."

It was around three A.M and dawn was approaching fast so we had to get everything in order. I took her home and filed all of the paperwork to give her back her home. We then sat and constructed ways to keep her safe. We agreed that during the days she would go to work and then Jason would bring her back home. If she had to work late then I would come to get her. If I were not available then Alcede would come to help out. _Thank God for his father's debt. _Together we would make this work and she would live.

When dawn came I went down to my hideout and stayed awake for a while.

_Why not make Sookie a vampire so there would be no worries? Does she even want to be like us; probably not she is the most amazing woman. Not to mention she smells fantastic and her body is incredible. I wish I could fuck her like I can a vampire, instead of being so gentle. Would she even sleep with me again I would show her things Bill couldn't. Enough thinking about this Eric it's getting late and your ears are starting to bleed. Get rest and then you talk to Sookie later._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning **

Sookie's POV

Waking up never felt so good and to know that I have Eric downstairs makes me feel all the better. He may have done some messed up things before but I can feel his sincerity. Ever since the day I found him on the side of the road lost and confused I knew he would hold a part of my heart. I can see myself being with him for eternity if only a fae could be turned. He doesn't know that I love him but I do and then he rescued me last night. He has been in my head for days now and there is no going back. Bill chose what he wanted when he drank that blood he can die for all I care now. I just didn't want that on Eric's hands and if he thinks he's taking me has another thing coming.

When I got to Merlotte's I went straight to the back and began my prep. I walked out to the front about twenty minutes later to find a crowded bar. To the left of the bar sat Alcide. He has always been a friend to me and comforted me when it was necessary.

"Hey Alcide what can I get for you today?"

"I'm here for you today, Eric called and told me everything and asked if I could help out. Said I should sit here until he can get in which means I'll be here until five. Sookie what are you doing still stuck in all this mess? I told you we could have normal lives together instead of living with all this shit." I never see him get so worked up unless he's talking about us together.

Before he could say another word Arlene called my name to help take out some orders to the customers. I think I will thank her later. It's not that I don't find Alcide attractive because he's hotter than almost all the men in Bon Temp, but there is something about Vampires that draw me in. Thinking about it now I never liked anyone more then a friend until vampires came out of the closet. Just like that I got into work and didn't look up at the clock until five minutes of five.

In walked the hottest vampire I knew, I can't believe how much he changed since the day I met him. He strolled right over to me and gave a genuine smile; I wanted to give him something to remember. So I stood on my tiptoes and leaned in for a kiss. At first it was soft and friendly but then it grew hungrier but before I could get lost I heard a group of people yell "GET A ROOM".

"Well Mr. Northman you heard the people, lets get out of here and go back to our place. I don't want anyone to see what we are about to do." He lifted me up and we were out the door and in my bed in no time. He laid me on the bed and began to remove my white t-shirt, then my shorts. I touched every inch of his chest and worked my way down to his groin. He let out a soft moan and pulled my head back to look him in the eyes.

"Before we do this Sookie I want to let you know that I love you and I want to make you mine. So if we do this then you will be mine this is your only chance to back out." I reached out and grabbed his face; I touched his fangs and told him to bite me. He went straight for my neck and took a long sip. He then bit his arm and I drank from him we were now one again. This time I hoped it would last a long time but if it didn't I would be happy with right now. We made love, it was phenomenal we went to new heights and I wouldn't take it back for the world. He lay with me until the dawn was breaking then left to go rest.

An hour had passed when I heard the rattling of my front door. I didn't think anything of it maybe it was Jason; I know I locked the door. As I descended the stairs I seen a large figure standing in my doorway, he was huge. Think of Alcide except four inches taller and fifty pounds heavier. I got nervous but didn't want this man to see my fear so I asked him what he wanted and how he got in.

"Well if it isn't Sookie Stackhouse I have been told that I would find you here. A mister William Compton sent me to retrieve what belongs to him. You will not be needing anything so lets be on our way." Who does Bill think he is sending people to gather his belongings; I am not his property so this man can just go.

"Why don't you get going because I belong to know one, but if it matters to Bill tell him that I am Eric's not his! I will never be his again he is crazy; drinking that blood, does he truly believe that this is what Lilith wants?" I started to make my way over to the door that led to Eric's hiding place. Before I could reach it I was pinned up against the wall with the big man pressed upon me.

"I am not fucking with you let's go now before I show you what a werewolf on Vamp blood could do. I know that Bill said not to kill you but he never said anything about hurting you." He grabbed my neck and slammed my face off the wall and when I came to Eric was standing in front of me with silver around his neck. He fell to the ground and his face started to burn from the sunlight creeping through the window. The last thing I heard before everything went black was "I'm sorry Sookie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Altering**

It's crazy how life changes in a matter of seconds, I was once a weird girl from Bon Temps who people thought was a psychic. Oh what I wish to be that girl again, but no now I'm a woman who has a fucked up life. Who would have thought that I would be kidnapped by my ex-vamp boyfriend surely not me. So now I am in the back of a dirty van with my hands and feet tied together. Oh my Lord what happened to Eric? I hope he's all right because if he isn't I swear I will kill Bill.

"Excuse me where the hell are we and where is Eric?" Maybe this man or animal will give me answers. _Concentrate Sookie just read his mind Ok deep breath!_

_What the hell am I doin for that fanger, if he wasn't given me blood I would _

_have been gone by now. What's so special about this girl anyways she don't look like nothing different. She got the same thing every other female got, only other women know when to keep their mouths shut. That mouth is only good for one thing and that's it. I better get my money for this or he's going to die. _

"Hey bitch gets out of my head he told me about that so don't try nothing funny." That was the last thing he said before I was tossed around in the back of the van. I felt the impact of the hit then the van was upside down. When the double doors in the back flung open the sunlight was so bright I was blinded and didn't see who reached in for me.

I have never been so happy to see some one in my life and that's when I seen his face it was Alcide. He hurried me into his car and said he was tracking me when he picked up my scent. He then began to tell me that Eric was going to be fine, that he needed to bury him in the back of my house and tonight Eric would call to find out where we were. I had so many questions but no words would form in my mouth.

We pulled up to a tiny Diner outside of Shreveport and when inside got a table. I told Alcide I would be back I needed to use the bathroom. As I was washing my face I heard the door to the restroom open but I didn't look up. With that I proceeded to the door when my hair was yanked which made me stop in my tracks. When I looked back it was a woman with dark hair and red eyes, she told me that I was to die. It was reflex really the next thing I know she was hitting the floor when the light from my hand appeared. Alcide then came rushing in and told me to leave he would deal with this wolf himself. I waited outside the door and when he came out he rushed me to his car with that we hit the road never looking back.

We drove for over an hour until we pulled up in front of a trailer park. He said he was going to get some materials and we would continue driving until we get to Jackson. So when he went into his trailer I stayed in the car and made sure no one came to snatch me. By the time we were on the road I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, Alcide wasn't being completely honest with me but I didn't want to pry. So I just asked him what was going on and the only word I caught was Parent's.

"What do you mean my parents are alive? They can't be they died when I was a little girl by a vampire. This is not happening right now, just take me home I want to go home."

"Sookie you need to believe me when I tell you they are almost alive if you call vampire's alive. When Warlow drank from you parents he then turned them and now they live in Jackson. Your father became the King of Jackson when Russell Edgington was assumed dead. Your mom became the queen and now they want you to go to them so they could protect you. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything until now. I had strict orders from your father and I promised I wouldn't say anything to you but you deserve to know. When I told Eric about this he said he agreed and you would be safest with them. He isn't going to come looking for you but he said he would call one last time to make sure we arrived safely. I will be with you though, until this ends."

"What do you mean Eric doesn't want to be here with me? He's letting me go just like that I thought I was his. He told me he wouldn't leave me this time, and what about Jason is he coming to?" I had so many questions and that's when I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I've lost so much and now I was being told that my parents were alive. How could they make grams raise us when they were alive, how selfish could they be. My life seems to be caving in all around me and I have only one person to lean on and that's Alcide.

"Your brother isn't involved yet so let's leave him home but if I get a call to retrieve him then I will go. Your parents seem like really nice people and you shouldn't be angry with them, they did what they thought was right. So let's get there so you can get settled and wait for Eric's call." Alcide was so calm and collective I wish that were me. This was life altering and I hope Alcide knows what he is doing.

We pulled up to a mansion about three hours later there were guards and fences everywhere. From where I was sitting I could see ten cameras and for once I felt completely safe. After being buzzed through the gates we were escorted to the front door. Before I could ring the bell it was pulled open.

"MOM."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm not really sure if i'm going to continue the story leave me some reviews if I should. This chapter is a little slow but hopefully you like where I'm going with it.**

**Change**

I was whisked through the front door and brought in for a hug. I pushed away from my mom it just didn't feel right. I looked her up and down and she looked just as she did the last time I saw her. My senses were still heightened from Eric's blood so I could smell a metallic odor in the air. It must be blood and it was making my stomach turn. Just when I thought I was going to hit the floor from nausea I caught a glimpse of my father out of the corner of my eye. He was so young and when he walked it was with grace. He seemed like a different person all together, the first person to out stretch a hand was Alcide. Leave it to him to be professional.

"So where am I stayin I want to go and shower, I need time to think." I started to look around and noticed pictures of Jason and me on the walls. Even pictures of grams and granddad from when they got married to the time granddad went missing. I really just wanted to get away from everyone, this was getting to be too much and I felt more lost now then I did before.

"I'll take you to your room and when you finish doing what you need please come down and meet us in the study. We want to tell you everything that happened and why we never came back home."

My mother might have good intentions but right now I just cant hear it. We took off down a long corridor and into a room with double doors. Alcide would be in the room right next to mine and that was all right with me. At least I had someone here that I could trust. I went straight to the bathroom and took a nice hot bath. When I finished I made my way over to the closet to find it completely full. After dressing I walked over to the bed I would be sleeping in for however long I'm here. Before I could get comfortable there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Alcide walked in a handed me a phone with a blank expression, he seemed to be contemplating what to say.

"Spit it out Alcide, your driving me nuts with how secretive you are trying to be."

"Eric called and I told him you were getting settled in. He said for you to call him at Fangtasia when you finished. He seemed out of it Sookie I didn't like the way he sounded."

"Alright well I'm going to call him now so if you don't mind could you get out. I just need some privacy and when I finish I'll walk over to your room so you can come with me to talk with my parents." Alcide did as I wished with complaints only running through his head.

On the first ring the phone was picked up, I recognized the voice immediately and it pissed me off. "Nora it's Sookie I need to speak with Eric." She didn't say anything right away but I guess good things need to come to an end.

"Well it seems as if Eric's busy at the moment. You know he told me about what's going on and I think he made the right decision by not following you. Don't worry about him though I will make sure he stays safe. I may tell him that you called and if he decides he wants to talk with you he'll call back but I wouldn't wait around the phone. Goodbye Sookie."

"What the Fuck, I don't know who you think you are but I highly doubt Eric knows you are speaking with me right now. So how about you hurry along and go fetch him for me. Since your up his ass anyways it shouldn't be too hard to find him. Did you know that Pam is a saint compared to you? You know what just put Tara on the phone." I heard the phone being put down and then lifted up again this time it was Tara.

"Hey I know you're still mad at me but I really am sorry. I wish I never got you involved in this. You're my sister and my best friend please could we just end the fighting?"

"We could put this behind us Sookie alright, I love you and because of everything that happened it brought me to Pam. I should really be saying thank you, don't get used to me sayin that though. I want you to know that Eric filled us all in on what's going down with you. I'm glad your parents are still alive but Jason's been coming around looking for you. We told him that Eric needed to keep you safe so sent you away. But Sookie Eric also said he don't want to speak with you anymore. That by letting you go is the only way to keep you safe and that you should move on. I'm sorry Sookie I hope when this ends you come back home and we could hang out, maybe talk more."

Really he doesn't want to talk anymore, well good because he made my decision so much easier. I won't mope because of this; it's my time for change. Alcide was right we should have been together; maybe he still wants to try.

"Well thank you Tara, just tell him that I love him but since he doesn't want to be with me I'll move on. I hope this ends so I can come home and we could start over as friends. I got to go talk to my parent's so maybe we could talk another day. How about you call me in a week?" That ended the conversation and I could no longer hold back my emotions. By the time Alcide returned to my room my pillow was covered in tears. He began to soothe me and wrapped his arms around my back.

I let him console me and then retracted from his embrace. I looked him in the eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. We left my room a little while later to find my parents. We came up to a door that was partially opened and I could see my mother's blonde hair through the crack. I slowly pushed the door open to find both my parents sitting together speaking in hushed tones.

"Hey, um we came down to talk to you guys about what's going on. I just want to make sure that me staying here is what's best for me." My mother's smile seemed real and her eyes were warm. Alcide and I took our seats across from my parent's my dad spoke first.

"Sookie it's been along time and I know you may never forgive us but we are truly sorry. When we were turned our maker Warlow told us we must not communicate with anyone we once knew. That we would jeopardize vampires as a whole if we came to you. When vampires did come out of the coffin we thought about coming. Then our maker said that we could not because of what you were. Because you being a fae and us never coming in contact with on before could have been your death."

"With what your father said you may still feel like we should have came. But we are happy we didn't because the first time we met a fairy your father drained her completely. They were the most wonderful smelling creatures we ever came in contact with. I promise you that we learned how to deal with our cravings and you are in no harm here. We love you and your brother but we needed to keep our distance to keep yawl safe."

They were right in order for us to have normal lives they couldn't be apart of it. I guess the least I could do is forgive them and move on. This is where everything starts over including my love life.

"Sookie there is one thing that we must tell you though. If Bill comes to retrieve you he will try to kill you. If the time comes we need for you to become a vampire or werewolf. Warlow taught us that half breeds like yourself could become one."

"I don't understand , HOW?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys bear with me this chapter is slow but I needed to figure out exactly where I was going with the story. Enjoy !**

**A Not So Fresh Start**

A week had passed by since my parents filled me in on what Warlow told them. He said that me being fae allowed me to choose my destiny. This was the reason that Warlow wanted me in the first place. Learning what I truly could do frightens me in so many ways. Alcide has also been a great friend and is making the loss of Eric bearable. We went out to dinner and he bought me a bouquet of red roses. After dinner we walked along my parents compound hand in hand, we talked for a while and at the end of the night he walked me to my room. I invited him in and he lay with me that night, well until I feel a sleep. When I woke in the morning I was alone and had been for a while because I reached over to the spot Alcide was and it was cold. I decided then I would write a goodbye letter to Eric and start fresh with Alcide.

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Alcide at the kitchen table. He asked me to sit down and he would get my breakfast. I couldn't believe what I looked past because of my infatuation for vampires. He was so kind and remotely calm compared the men I usually dealt with. I love Eric and I probably always would but if he doesn't want me then maybe my friend could be my lover.

"Sookie what are you thinking about in that head of yours; I've asked you the same question three times and you haven't answered me."

"Oh sorry, what was it that you asked?"

"Just wanted to know how much sugar you like in your coffee?" He reached over and grabbed the cream; he then passed me my cup.

"I only put in two scoops, but I was just thinking about us and want to know what you think about it?" It was now or never and I thought now was the right time. He reached over and grabbed my hand; I could feel my hand shaking with every passing second. I don't want to hear his thoughts either, being rejected by Alcide would kill me too.

"I would like that Sookie but if you are just using me to get over Eric then I want no part in it. I just want to find a girl that wants me like I want her. We should go slowly; find out if this is what you really want. I was also about to tell you that my pack is on their way up here. I think that it would be a good idea for them to come because they have information about Bill and the pack he has working for him. They got some stuff to tell us that they couldn't say over the phone." I hope whatever they got to say won't make all of this worse.

" I understand Alcide, slow is good. It's about time I go slow with somebody it seems if my life has been on fast forward since I met Bill. As for your pack coming here, did my parents say that was all right? If it's to keep me safe then they probably won't mind."

"Yeah I talked to them last night and they said it would be for the best. Well since your not busy tonight how about we have dinner together and then watch a movie?"

"Alright yeah that sounds great I'm just going to take a shower and get dressed. I'll meet you here at around seven I need to talk with my mom when she get's up."

Before I got in the shower I thought now was a good time to write Eric that letter. This was going to be one of the toughest things I ever had to do; if Eric needed it I would let him be happy. It felt as if a part of my heart was being ripped off and stomped on. I know he can feel my sorrow and he still hasn't tried to contact me so what does that say about his character. I wrote a one-paged letter and had a guard deliver it to Fangtasia.

I was dressed and ready to go at six fifteen but needed to speak with my mother first. I walked down the corridor and into the study where my mother was coming up from her hideout. She smiled at me and told me to sit. I still couldn't believe how young she looked and that we could now pass for sisters. I remember when I was a child she never did understand me but she always loved me. The day after I arrived here I sat down with both of my parents and told them that I forgave them. When I had time to think on it I realized that by staying away from us it gave Jason and me our childhood. Grams was a great role model and I couldn't picture my life without her in it.

" I actually came here to tell you that I just wrote to Eric and said my goodbyes. Also that I'm going on a date with Alcide tonight so please try not to listen in our us please." Her hearing was insane; better than on of the other vampires that I ever met. She told me that on the first night I arrived she could hear me crying in my sleep.

"Well honey that's great, we never met Eric Northman but from what we gathered he isn't such a nice guy to be around. He was a Viking from my understanding they were vicious and barbarian people. I do not believe you could take that away from whom he is. Alcide seems like a nice man and he respects you. As for listening in it's not my fault if my ears pick up something's from time to time. I will try to respect your wishes though; your father and I will be going out tonight anyways so you have the house to yourselves." Having my parents back in my life is actually starting to feel normal; I just really wish Jason were here with us.

I met Alcide in the Kitchen at seven to an aroma that was mouth watering. He had cooked and the food was delicious. We talked about everything from the time I met him to the time I killed Debbie. He didn't seem to care about that subject but I needed to tell him that I was sorry. We decided that we would go back to my room with a movie and a bottle of Jack. The movie started and we got comfortable on my bed, we drank and laughed I felt normal. When the movie was coming to an end I grabbed Alcide's face and kissed him on the lips. He parted mine with his tongue and let him in; these kisses weren't innocent far from it but I threw all control out the window and allowed myself to give in. He worked his way down my body occasionally slipping his tongue on my skin. My head arched back when he reached his destination. Right there between my legs; he was kissing and sucking but then his head shot up and he began to listen with extreme concentration.

"We have company."


	6. Approaching

**Approaching **

**Eric's POV**

I let Sookie go because it was the right thing to do and I usually don't care about that; but with her it is different. Her life was on the line and I couldn't jeopardize that. Bill was going to hunt her down if it was the last thing he did so now Alcide is with her. I don't trust him around her but who else did I have, he didn't even tell me where they were going. The night she called Tara told her I didn't want to speak with her and she didn't put up a fight so that was it. I could feel her pain but at this moment I can feel intense gratification; that leads me to one conclusion that Alcide fucked what is mine. It has been a week, with anyone else they would have been out of my head but not Sookie.

It was time for me to leave my office and go hang out in the bar; I walked out to a loud techno based song and found my way over to my thrown. When I relaxed into the seat a man dressed in all black approached me. He handed me over a letter and said it was from Sookie. I felt a whole bunch of emotions that I'm not used to hit me all at once. I thanked the man and excused myself from his presence. I went straight back to my office bypassing Pam in the process. Once inside the office I tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Eric,_

_I'm writing you this letter to say goodbye. I want to say that having you in my life was a blessing. No matter what people said about you at Merlotte's you had my heart. I will never forget you. You have a piece of my heart, which I will never get back; I want you to know that Alcide is doing a wonderful job taking care of me. I do wish you would have talked to me instead of that skank of a sister you have Nora. But because of that Tara and I are now speaking. I don't know how much Alcide has told you but my parent's are alive. I am with them right now in Jackson. Apparently they became the King and Queen when Russell Edgington was taken out. Everything that's happened led me back to them. Alcide's pack is on their way here with news of Bill. I don't want you to worry because my parents' house is well secured. I hope you find someone that will treat you right and that you will not give up so easily as you did me. I almost forgot to tell you the reason Warlow wanted me was to help me. He learned that because I am half human and half fae I could turn into a vampire or werewolf if that is what I truly want. If my heart chooses it then it will happen, so with that I wish you all the best. I Love You!_

_ Love Always,_

_ Sookie_

**Sookie's POV**

"Alcide who is here, why did you stop its probably just my parents they went out tonight." He got up and reached for his shirt without even looking at me. Was this really my life rejection coming from every direction?

"Sorry Sookie but you need to put some clothes on my pack is here and they seem pretty riled up." Okay so yet again we were interrupted at least it wasn't Eric this time. We got our selves put together and went downstairs to meet with his pack in the living room. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on one wolf in particular who was staring daggers at me. She was really pissed off but I never met her before so I had no idea why.

"Let's get this thing going, I thought you guys weren't going to be here until tomorrow morning?" Alcide seemed really worried now; I just really didn't want to get into his head. But for some reason I picked up someone else's thoughts. A young guy about twenty was nervous. That's when I heard it _"Their on the way, oh my God they are strong. I never have seen anything like it._ That was all I needed to hear.

"How long do we have until their here?" All heads snapped in my direction because no one besides Alcide has spoke. "I'm sorry but I can read everyone's thoughts and I picked it up from him." I pointed at the source and the other wolves gave him a pissed off snarl.

The girl who looked at me funny when I first walked into the room spoke up, "Well from what we know the hit is tomorrow afternoon, a little before the sun goes down. Bill wants to get you himself so the other pack will be coming in just to get everyone else out of the way. I just want to warn you that these other wolves are strong. They have been drinking from Bill and Lilith so everyone needs to be extra careful."

"I'm going to go call Fangtasia I need to let Tara know she wants to be here when everything goes on. Thank you I really appreciate all of you putting your life on the line for me." I turned from the group of people gathered in my parent's house and to the phone. I could still hear Alcide talking but I pushed that to the back of my mind when I lifted up the cordless.

"Fangtasia, who's this?"

"Hey Tara its me, Sookie." Before I could get another word in she cut me off.

"Sookie what did you write in that letter you gave Eric. He trashed Fangtasia and stormed out of here. I never seen him look so deadly before, he was even crying. Pam tried to calm him down but he threatened to kill her. She was devastated to the point she's been avoiding me all day. This aint good Sook!"

"I just told him goodbye in that letter, he didn't want me anymore so I needed to move on. I just told him what's been going on around here and that's it. But I have some things I need to tell you. This whole thing with Bill starts tomorrow. His wolves will be here by tomorrow afternoon from what Alcide's pack as told us. It's just Bill wants me saved for when he get's here. So the wolves need to take out everyone else. Do you think your still going to make it here?"

"Sookie I'm leaving now alright, by the time I get there the sun should be peaking. I need to make Pam listen so I wont be alone. As for Eric I don't think I'll find him in time, I'm sorry Sookie." I can't believe he won't be here for me, which hurt the most.

"It's alright at least I have my best friend here. Hurry I can't wait to see you, make sure you get here safe love you." I put the phone back in the cradle when there was a knock on the front door. When I reached it, I pulled it open and there he was.

"Eric."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update but I didn't know where I should go with the story. I'm back on track and would like some feedback of how you think its going so far!**

**Fallen**

I couldn't believe my eyes it was Eric and he was here for me, this made me feel elated. Just seeing his face made everything feel so much better and I know he can be an asshat but I cant take away what I feel. I looked him in the eyes and noticed something was slightly off with him. This wasn't the Eric I knew; he was different. When I reached out to grab his hand it hit me this wasn't Eric at all. This man standing in front of me was hot he still had blood coursing through his veins. His eyes were cold and I began to get the chills but before I had a chance to yell I was hit.

I could hear in my state of unconsciousness the rustling of bodies and growls from a distance. My body was being dragged through the dirt and I began to hear water. Waves crashing onto the rocks and sand, my first instinct was to run but I couldn't even open my eyes. I began to regain my strength and cracked open my eyes just to make out the lake in the back of my parent's compound. The man that I once thought was Eric was now Sam Merlotte. How did he just change into another person; he said he couldn't do that? He told me he could only turn into animals that he wasn't capable of skin walking. My back was starting to get wet the water was ice cold and the mud began to stick on my clothes. My body just felt heavy and my head was in pain. Before he could put my whole body under water I screamed out,

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing?"

He turned around with sorrow filled eyes and continued to drag me. He had tears filling his eyes but made no sound what so ever. Now I was beginning to panic, I tried to shoot the light out of my hands but it was useless. The life was being drained out of me. I had no fight left, my head was now being submerged in the water. The last thing I heard before everything went completely dark was Sam.

"I'm sorry Sookie but Bill has Luna and he wants you dead. If I do this then he will let her go. I never wanted to hurt you Sook.

My body felt light and I began to lift off the ground. I was no longer cold or wet, I just felt calm and safe. Grans voice was in my head telling me it wasn't my time that I needed to go back and be with my family. Then there was pain again and the light was starting to fade. My throat was on fire I couldn't swallow and the burn traveled down to my stomach. My head felt cloudy and disoriented, something had bit me. I could feel where the teeth broke skin on my arm yet I still couldn't open my eyes.

**Alcide's POV**

When Sookie left the room to go call Fangtasia I finished talking to my pack. They said that the big show down will happen tomorrow but Bill sent about ten wolves tonight. They should be arriving any moment and the guards don't stand a chance. That's when I heard the doorbell ring and before I could make it to Sookie she was being dragged out. My pack and I shifted and ran for the porch, when I looked up I could see Sam had Sookie. I couldn't go anywhere though because a wolf approached and bit my hind leg. I swung around and with my injured leg leapt onto the wolf. He cried out but it didn't last long when I mauled his throat. I heard the bones snap and didn't let go until he shifted back into human form.

My pack told me to leave them to what they were doing and go to Sookie. I ran as fast as I could and listened with precise hearing. The sound of gurgling was coming from about half a mile. When I arrived I could see Sam's hands under the water. I know he was Sookie's friend but he needed to die. I turned back human and jumped into the water. I wrapped my hands around Sam's neck and pulled him off, he was a lot stronger then I thought and needed to turn back. I reached for his throat and ripped it out. He fell straight into the water and that's where I left him.

By the time I reached Sookie I thought it was to late. I yanked her out of the water by her arm. She was blue and so cold but I couldn't give up, she needed to live I loved her. I started CPR and within minutes water dribbled out of her mouth and nose. When she began to cough I picked her up and put her in my lap. I knew that my body heat could warm her instantly. It felt like forever but she eventually opened her eyes. She looked up at me with such a grateful demeanor and then she smiled. When she tried to speak I told her to hold off and that she needed her rest. I felt a cold breeze blow by my head and looked up to see Sookie's mother staring down at us.

"Alcide what happened here tonight, there are about thirty dead people on my front lawn." She seemed really angry; her fangs were out. The next thing I know Sookie is taken from my arms and I am drinking vamp blood.

"Well thanks for healing me but Bill sent wolves over before tomorrow. He's coming with an army and they wont stop until he has Sookie. She almost died tonight and I saved her. I don't think it will be that easy tomorrow, she needs to leave." That's when Sookie spoke up,

"I'm not going anywhere, this is all because of me anyways so I won't let innocent people die. Tara is on her way here with Pam and I have all of you. I can help, they want me so use me as bait."

"Sookie that's not a good idea, you're to important to me and your parents. I wont let you get any more hurt then you are." She was pissed off I knew she would be, this woman was so thickheaded. I backed away and let her speak her mind.

"First off you have no say in what I will do because I am my own person. If you think you do have say that get the fuck out of here. I wouldn't let Bill control me so I sure as hell aint going to let you. Do you understand, because if you don't go home I can take care of myself."

Just like I thought, this woman would be the end of me. But she was right I would let her make her own decisions. So with that I took her hand and walked her back to the house with out saying another word. Her mother wasn't to far behind when we walked in. The pack was gathered in the living room waiting on us to get back. There were also two new additions, which were Tara, and Pam. Tara approached Sookie and hugged her then said.

"We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think she is going to be? Which direction do you think I chose? ENJOY**

**What Am I**

Really when I thought my life couldn't get any worse Tara tells me she needs to talk. I grabbed her hand and directed her to my bedroom where I knew we would have the most privacy. She told me to have a seat and that it was bad. My first thought was that Eric was hurt or worse met his true death. I never imagined what came out of her mouth.

"Bill has Jason, Sook."

"How is that even possible, he said that he wanted nothing to do with Vampires so I know he wouldn't invite him into the house?" This was just getting worse by the minute and I told my parents to bring him here to keep him safe but they said he would be safest away for now.

"I don't have a great explanation besides the fact he's been hanging out with Jess again. I guess Bill sent for his progeny and well Jason was there and Bill knew that you would turn yourself over for your brother." Tara came over and gave me another hug and apologized that she wasn't there to help.

The sun was almost up and I knew that all the vampires needed to go rest but first I would give the news to the crowd and then get some rest myself. So once I went beck downstairs I filled everyone in and told them all that when the wolves came we would fight until sun down when the vampires could come out to help. No one seemed happy about this but I was making the rules now enough following everyone else.

I made my way back to my room and found a disappointed Alcide sitting with his hands on his face. I made my way over to him and gripped his hands they pulled away from a tear-streaked face. He was crying and it was all my fault how could I do this to someone I cared about? He looked up at me and pulled me so I was now sitting on his lap. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and started to drop little kisses from my neck down to my collarbone. I let my head relax onto his shoulder and gave in to this amazing feeling. His left hand made its way up to my breast and he began to knead them. I felt his two fingers lightly pinch my nipple and with that I was completely consumed by this man. He knew just what I needed to forget even if it was just for a little while. He made slow sweet love to me and I don't know how long it lasted but it wasn't long enough. When everything was over he didn't say a word to me and just held me until I went to sleep.

When I finally arose from bed it was well past noon and I knew that today was the day of war. I would not let Bill win and I would find my brother. My friends and family were here to help and most of them would die for me just like Tara did. I didn't want to put anybody at risk, which apparently I was a little late for. Maybe it would all be easier if I just turned myself over to Bill let him kill me and then everyone could live their lives fine. I walked down to the pack and Alcide talking about their strategy.

"So what is it that we will be doing?"

"We want you to act has if you will be going with them and once your out the door my pack will charge. Everyone will be outside hiding and I will be right behind you but out of sight." I actually like Alcide's plan it could work out but when are they coming. As if he read my thoughts he said,

"We should probably get set up within the next twenty minutes." That was so soon what time was it exactly? I ran to the kitchen and looked up at the clock to see it was already four o'clock. Yes it was time to get dressed and await the inevitable. When I reached the stairs a hand pulled me back and I knew it was Alcide. He turned me around and planted a soft kiss to my mouth.

I spoke up, "about last night.."

"Not now Sookie, we can talk about it when we win tonight and you are safe." He turned and walked back to his pack well I stand dumbfounded and confused. I finally made it back to my room and finished getting dressed the doorbell rang at about 4:45 and I knew the time had come. The wolves' would have to protect me for fifteen minutes until the sunset and the vamps could come out.

I came to a stop at the front door and took a deep breath I twisted to knob and came face to face with a huge man. The rest of this pack where already in wolf form. They were like no other wolves I had ever seen they were huge it was crazy. They were wolves on steroids just like this man in front of me. I pushed passed the anxiety and stepped out the door. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me forward just when my foot hit the grass Alcide's pack came barreling out of the shadows and straight after these beasts. That's when I caught wind of Alcide approaching and jumped out of the way. Before this man had time to turn he was on the ground and bleeding wildly. He stood no chance and I no longer had to worry about him so I took shelter behind a boulder.

I looked on to see a great battle playing out before my eyes. So many on my side had come to their death but we were not losing. Many almost all were dead on the other. Time to be pressing on and when the last of their wolves were taken out Alcide came for me. We were walking back when I felt this strange sensation rip through my stomach. I looked down to see blood trickling down my legs and onto the ground. I could no longer stand and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Alcide with the wolfs throat in his hand. He killed him and now it was my time to go. He sat down next to me and held me in his arms. I needed to tell him before I died.

" I love you Alcide." That's what I have been trying to tell you.

"So why haven't you turned you could be like me and you could live?" I had no idea why I wasn't turning into a were but my family and friends were gathering. Everyone was around me and that's when I felt his presence it was Eric. He finally came for me and I knew he would save me but time was running out. The darkness was taking over me and my heart rate was now down to one beat every twenty seconds. That's when I felt my self-floating above everyone that I cared for and they were crying. Why were they crying I was still here just looking down at the scene in front of me and who died. I flew over to them and there was the body lifeless and pale. It was me and I was dead. Eric reached for my body and gave me his blood he had blood filled tears running down his cheeks.

I could see my body start convulsing and foam coming out of my mouth. Everyone screamed out what was happening. My mother was the only one with an answer.

"She is rejecting either the vampire blood or the wolf bite. She has made a choice and when she comes to we will find out her decision." With that I felt my self-coming back and when inside my own body again is when I knew what happened to me. I did make my decision but I didn't know it could happen. My eyes began to flutter and I opened them to a stunned audience. That's when I heard,

"What are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

My Life

I heard them say it; what was I, but how could I possibly tell them all. I seen it on television shows and in movies but I never thought it was possible. The change my body went through was intense. I can feel the claws under my skin and my heart no longer beats. My eyes what color are my eyes? This truly makes no sense if it didn't happen to me then I would have never believed it. I can feel it in my bones that the full moon is tonight but it's as if my head has been rewired. I know for some reason that I do not need to turn it is my choice now. I know that this world is full of supernatural creatures, which is the only reason I haven't run away yet.

I looked up to see a stunned group in front of me all-waiting in anticipation of my reply. I could see Alcide studying my movement wanting me to go to him. I think he wants to make me his mate but after this change I realized that Eric is the only one for me. When I gave no reaction I could see the loss in his eyes, he was hurt. Alcide would always be my best friend and maybe if I stayed human then he would be it, but I was no longer that. I then looked around for Eric who was no receding from the group. I jumped up with Vamp speed and tackled him to the ground. He was not getting away from me again that was for sure. I leaned forward and kissed him with such passion that I began to cry. My tears were normal no blood at all and that's when Eric figured I was a Were. He pushed me off of him and began to yell telling me I made the wrong choice. I needed to tell him what I was and everyone else deserved to know.

"I am not only a were I am also a Vamp from the movies I've seen I think they call it a hybrid." Now the whole group began stepping away from me, all except for Eric. He came closer and asked what could I do in this state. I had no idea so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Sookie my love we need to get you inside before Bill arrives because he cannot know. You will be the only one who can take him down." I guess this was what Warlow had in mind in the case there was a mass vamp war. He needed a half fae to turn into a hybrid. That was the only creature that could kill a God. I thanked everyone who was around me and excused myself to retreat to my room. I wanted to test out my sex abilities because from what I heard it's "HOT". But before I could do that I needed to speak with Alcide. I told this to Eric who seemed really pissed off but I didn't care it wasn't fair.

I was standing outside Alcide's door when I heard two people talking inside. If I was right it was the girl who gave me the dirty looks the day they arrived. She was really going off at him.

"_Alcide I thought we were together you told me that I meant something to you and now what I am just another lay? This is bullshit I trusted you and backed you up when no one else would. How could you be so selfish and stupid? You really thought that bitch was going to leave Eric Northman for you, unbelievable._" She was furious and I couldn't help but laugh how crazy was this girl. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped. I looked to see who it was and I seen a bemused Tara.

"What are you listening to Sook?"

"Alcide is fighting with some girl from his pack she is so pissed."

"I don't hear anything coming out of that room, and I'm a vamp I can hear for miles." If she couldn't hear then why could I? Oh yeah I was part Were so maybe they were talking in wolf form. Maybe this was another one of my abilities were I could here what they are saying when in wolf form and I stay in human form. I told Tara that I was going in and needed her to wait for me outside just incase.

I walked in to two wolves on the floor growling at each other but in my head I could hear that girl and she was making an attempt to take me out. When she lunged at me I grabbed her by the snout and threw her out the door. She hit the wall and fell to the ground while turning back human. I just told her to not fuck with me and she disappeared in an instant. I turned back to see a confused and angry Alcide. I grabbed his face in my hands and began to talk through our thoughts.

_"I'm so sorry Alcide but when I turned I realized that he was the one for me and that we were meant to be friends. You will find someone who will make you happy. I think you already found her because that chick is crazy for you. She even tried to take me out in front of you. I love you Alcide but not in the way you wish and I really cant apologize enough for that." _He then grabbed me and tried to kiss me but I used my newfound strength to push him off.

_"Sookie, you can't mean that we were doing so good together here and your parents like me. Why would you choose that monster over me? We could make this work if only you tried. You are the one for me not that other wolf I want nothing to do with her. I love you and I know that you want me to. Please don't give up."_

_ "I need you to give up on me Alcide, let me go. You are a great guy and I am a fool for not wanting that but I like the unknown and that is what I have with Eric. He is unpredictable and if he was to die I would want to die also there is no life without him. I want you to find someone that you feel like I feel with Eric. I need to go I have spent enough time away from him and I need to see him." _As I started to walk out the door he spoke one last time.

"Sookie, I'm leaving tonight because if I can't be with you then I cant be around you. My remaining pack will stay with you but I will leave, goodbye Sookie." He was right he did need to leave but why did that make me feel so bad? I just nodded my head and continued back to my room. When I opened the door I seen the most amazing site, it was Eric and naked.

I ran to my bed and jumped on him with such force it snapped the backboard. I have never felt so alive and in need. He scooped me up and slammed me down on my stomach I felt him inching his way down my body until he came face to face with my apex. He slowly stuck his tongue out and made me go to ecstasy when the real stuff happened it was more then words could say. We shared blood and we made it official he was mine and I was his. This was it though I would never share blood with anyone else. I think the sex lasted about eight hours and I still wasn't tired by the time we finish it was three a.m. I remembered when I walked in on him with that woman and I now knew that he was right. He put Bill to shame that was for sure, we lay together for another hour before he speaks.

"Sookie Stackhouse I love you with all of my heart, I know it doesn't beat but what you around it feels as if it does. I know that Bill wants you and has Jason but I wont let him have you or hurt Jason. I am a Viking and we were ruthless people but we always treated our women with the most respect and devotion." I knew then that I made the right choice and he would never hurt me on purpose. I also had to remember that he did hurt me and the one's I loved before without his knowledge.

"I love you too Eric Northman my Viking King. You will be my only love from here onto eternity so do not screw that up. We should probably get you down to the hiding and maybe I should go to. I'm not sure what the sun will do to me."

"Sookie look out the window, the sun is already coming up and nothing is happening to either one of us. You apparently can stay in the sun thanks to you're being a hybrid. I guess me drinking your blood has allowed me to stay in the sun. I just don't know for how long." This was crazy how could my blood still have this affect? I thought once I changed that my fae blood would no longer matter but I was wrong. I now have the ability to walk in the sun as a hybrid what else could I do?

"Well since we can both see the sun why don't we get some rest and when we wake up see how long it lasts?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and got as comfortable as possible.

"I would love that, Goodnight Sookie!" So we slept for a couple of hours and when I opened my eyes Eric was still next to me and the sun still hadn't affected him. We both got dressed and made our way to the kitchen were he drank a true blood and I ate a sandwich. So I learned another thing I could still eat human food. When we finished we made our way into the living room were the pack was gathered except for Alcide. They all looked up and were stunned that two vamps were awake in the sun and not burning. We filled them in on everything that I have learned about what my blood could do so far. That's when it hit me the best way to get to Bill would be in the day time when he was resting. I told every one that was around me this plan and when we found out how long my blood kept Eric able to walk in the sun we would decide.

We spent the next couple of hours walking my parents' compound and relishing in the warmth of the sun. Eric was like a kid in a candy store and I never felt so happy. We could live a life in the sun how awesome would that be. We were lying on the grass when a loud crash from inside the house jostled us from our dreams. We ran back to the house to find Nora in my parent's house the color of blood.

"Hello Sookie!"


End file.
